


As You Wish

by SpaceguyLewis



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceguyLewis/pseuds/SpaceguyLewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the fade-to-black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Rita considers the man before her, a soft-bodied major who had never seen battle.

He cracks a small smile at her, one that doesn't reach his eyes –

Oh.

She knows the look in his eyes. She'd seen it before in a mirror, a thousand times on the same day, but this Major's eyes are worse by far. He had lived a thousand lifetimes in the loop.

Then he spouts some bullshit line about meeting the Angel of Verdun before turning to leave, and Rita knows that if he goes she'll never know exactly how it happened, so she opens her mouth and –

"Fight me." The Major turns back to face her and she can see the slightest hope blooming in his eyes.

"As you wish," he says, and Rita knows that he's done this before. Maybe not the exact same way, but nearly identical.


End file.
